Renesmee's baby
by LauraWrites
Summary: based of maddonas song papa dont preach. what if Renesmee had to tell Edward she and Jacob were pregnate. song fic one shot. please read and review T for safety


Hey guys my first song fic for Twilight set after the last book. I hope you like it this is just what I think could have gone through Edwards head if Renesmee and Jacob had gotten pregnate before marriage and before Renesmee finished growing. Oh and I don't own twilight or it's character mrs. Meyer does, and I don't own this song this is papa don't preach by maddonna.

Enjoy.

Renesmee's baby

_Papa I know youre going to be upset  
cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
Im not a baby_

"Hi daddy can I sit with you?" asked my little girl Renesme she was blocking her toughts from me so I knew something big was up Bella had left this morning with Jacob to talk about something I don't know what but know I wondered if it had something to do with my little girls worried look. So I answered with a positive voice "Sure Hunny we can talk"

_You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what Im saying_

"I want you to know, that you and mommy raised me right and taught me right and wrong and taught me to follow my values you inspired in me. Man this is really hard to tell you" said Renesme as I kept my hands in my lap and bit my lip to keep from asking her to tell me already and to stop singing Britney Spear songs in her head. She took a deep breath and kept going I knew that she needed me to be quiet so I kept my lips shut and waited for my little girl to tell me what was going on.

_The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
Were in an awful mess, and I dont mean maybe – please_

"well Daddy this just dosnt include me it includes Jacob over the last two years we've been getting closer and closer and falling in love. With our love came new and wonderful things." I was not enjoying were this was going I knew that the impriting had change from brother/sister to best friends and into boyfriend and girlfriends I knew Jacob was thinking of marriage. I started to wonder if maybe he had proposed I saw her finger bare and dint think it was that yet. Renesmee searched my eyes and touched my hand and allowed me into her mind, she showed me one thing a positive pregnacy test. I could have fainted! I was in shock. I opened my mouth to tell her what I thought of this when she spoke.

_Papa dont preach, Im in trouble deep  
Papa dont preach, Ive been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, Im keeping my baby, oh  
Im gonna keep my baby, mmm...  
_

"daddy I'm going to keep it just like you and mommy kept me I know its huge but I've decided and nothing will change my mind" I really had lost my breath and was in shock listening to my baby girl speak she was 6 I dint know what to think she looked and acted 16 but I dint know what to think other than tearing off Jacobs area of manhood.

_He says that hes going to marry me  
We can raise a little family  
Maybe well be all right  
Its a sacrifice_

"we know what were doing daddy don't worry. Jacob and I talked and he proposed to me before we made love. He's with mom right now buying a ring I just wanted to tell you with out him here so you could process it first" said renesmee she looked older than sixteen and had the same look in her eye her mother had had, when she told me I could not change her mind about keeping our treasure.

_But my friends keep telling me to give it up  
Saying Im too young, I ought to live it up  
What I need right now is some good advice, please_

"Daddy I need to know how you feel about this" said renesmee her eyes pleading for me to talk to her, but I couldn't not yet.

_  
Daddy, daddy if you could only see  
Just how good hes been treating me  
Youd give us your blessing right now  
cause we are in love, we are in love, so please_

"Jacob and I are going to be okay with this baby, we love each other and it. And don't tell him but I think he's a boy" said renesmee with a little girl I couldn't help, but smile a lil bit just because she was just like her mother.

_Papa dont preach, Im in trouble deep  
Papa dont preach, Ive been losing sleep_

"Daddy please help me give me your advice. I want you in our lives please daddy whats your opinon on this?" I looked at her got my thoughts straight and told her just how I felt.

_Oh, Im gonna keep my baby, ooh  
Dont you stop loving me daddy  
I know, Im keeping my baby_

"I love you renesmee this is your decision if you promise me that you and jacob have worked out I love you and even though I wish you had waited you're a grown woman" I said this slowly and smiled a little bit. She breathed a siy of relife and said "if it's a boy I've picked a name Edward Jacob EJ for short." I laughed and just thought like mother and daughter.


End file.
